


Derek's Plans Part 2

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugging, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Face-Sitting, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nursing, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, References to Bestiality, Rimming, everyone fucks everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2020 - Day 4: IncestDerek puts the last piece of his plan in motion to have every able breeder in his family knocked up.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Derek's Plans Part 2

Derek somehow, miraculously, lucks out later that same night. Peter and Talia had driven separately to drop off the dogs and instruct their handlers, and for some reason Talia's batch had few officers who needed more assistance and time, so Peter had missed his wife goodbye and gone home to handle dinner and bedtime. Derek knows he won't get a better opportunity so he volunteers himself to set everyone's places for dinner, setting out their drinks and cutlery. It's not all that suspicious so Derek has no trouble slipping into the cabinet and getting the special wolfsbane his parents sometimes bring out when they want to drink. Derek is, of course, much more liberal with it though he hopes his father won't notice how heavy handed he is with it.

Everyone chatters happily along while they eat, Derek keeping an eye on his father's glass, pleased when the entire thing is empty and his dad definitely seems much looser than normal. Laura had been clued in earlier, so it's even less suspicious when she gets their father a refill, and Derek watches as that gets emptied too. By now his dad is absolutely plastered but that works out just perfect for Derek. He feigns concern when his dad mumbles that he's not sure why he's so out of it, and he and Laura help Peter to bed, Stiles trailing after them. Laura tells Derek she'll handle their siblings and leaves him to help his dad undress.

"Sorry Der, m'not sure what's wrong with me." His dad trails off into giggles as Derek slips off his shoes and socks and Derek can't help but laugh along with him.

"It's alright dad, let me take care of you." He lets his voice purr out of his chest, knows his dad likes the tone when his cock twitches.

"Okay son." Peter smacks his lips a few times. "Funny taste, almost…" He makes a considering sound and Derek worries he'll figure it out if he thinks too hard about it.

"Stiles, why don't you have daddy lick your hole while I finish helping him, give him something to do so he stops moving so much." Derek lifts Stiles, who's still without pants, onto the bed and watches him crawl up it, his little butt wagging enticingly. It's almost enough to make Derek want to fill him again, but he's got more pressing plans. "That's right baby, go sit on daddy Peter's face."

Stiles crawls right over Peter's head and Derek knows his dad's distracted by the happy hungry noise he makes when Stiles plops his hole down right on his mouth. Derek gives it a half minute, making sure he's thoroughly distracted before he starts working on his dad's pants with one hand, slipping his own shorts off with the other. He's keyed up enough from imagining this all day already, can feel his own hole thick with slick, so he only pressed a couple of fingers in to make sure there's give before he too is crawling into the bed and over his father. He can tell the man is thoroughly engaged in sucking on Stiles' ass, cock chubbing up as he eats that delicious omega slick flavored with the remnants of his own son's come.

Derek slides his slick hole over his dad's cock, wetting it and feeling it harden the rest of the way. He angles it up once it's hard enough before lining his hole up against the tip, sinking down slowly and groaning at the way his body opens for his father's cock. He gives himself a moment to adjust once he's all the way down, feeling somehow fuller than when their stud, Maximus, fucks him even though the dog's cock is definitely bigger. He clenches down a few times to feel how nicely full he is, hearing his dad mumble against Stiles' ass about how great Talia's pussy feels tonight and he smirks to himself knowing that it feels better because it's his hole.

Once he's sure his dad is going to stay under Stiles, Derek starts to ride him hard and fast, his thighs trembling as he fucks himself onto his dad's cock, feeling his dad's cock start to thicken after only a few minutes. He'd be sad about missing out on a nice long fuck but he needs this to happen fast, to make sure he's knotted tight before they're interrupted or his dad realizes there's a cock and balls slapping against his belly where there shouldn't be if it was his wife in his lap.

Derek can't help but cry out when his dad's knot fully inflates, shoving himself down hard and locking them together. It's good he held it in until then because his voice is enough to bring Peter somewhat back to himself, and he lifts Stiles off of his face to stare at his son. 

"Derek, what are you doing?" His voice is stern even though it breaks over the words as Derek clenches around his knot, milking it.

"Growing my family daddy. Gonna have a whole new litter of pups." Derek can feel his eyes glowing, feel his dad's seed taking. His mother had told him, all he had to do was will it to be so and it would be. It's too late now for his parents to stop it. "Gave my pups to my mates and now you're gonna give me some too."

"Oh Der." Peter's voice is soft, eyes sharpening as he catches that Derek said mates, not mate. "You've been a naughty boy today, haven't you?"

Derek smirks, recognizing the hints of pride in his father's voice, clenches around him again and grinds down, feeling his dad's knot rubbing against his insides, making his own cock leak again. He's not surprised at all when Stiles crawls into his lap, wiggling his bottom until Derek helps shift the boy onto his cock. He helps Stiles ride him as he grinds onto his dad's knot, his own finally swelling and tying him to his young mate just as his mother walks into the bedroom. Derek tunes out the brief argument his parents have, giving himself over to the sensation of a cock locked in him while his own cock is locked deep inside the boy. Eventually his mother comes to sit on the edge of the bed, letting at his and Stiles' hair.

"I wish you'd waited but I understand. How could I expect you to leave it when you could smell your seed growing inside of me and Stiles. We'll have to pull Laura out of school soon I suppose." She keeps talking about her plans but Derek stops listening, his nose twitching because he can smell his mother's slick and knows she's not exactly sad at the thought of the four of them being pregnant together. He can also see her shirt getting damp and smell the milk leaking from her tits. Before he can do anything about it, Stiles is growling in the back of his throat and clawing at the cotton, exposing her peaked nipples and leaning over, his hole tugging deliciously on Derek's knot as he latches on to one and starts nursing. Derek can't do anything less and leans too, feeling his dad's knot pulling at his own rim and rippling his hole around it as he too starts to nurse, sucking and nipping at his mom's tit, her milk flooding his mouth.

Derek can't wait until they all start to swell up, can't wait until their milk starts to come in, he'll be able to nurse from his sister and his young mate and his mother, will get to feel them nurse from him, get to be fucked and fuck while he's being suckled. Maybe they'll even get to help relieve the bitches in the yard, let the real pups nurse too. He thinks he's like to have a couple hanging off his nipples while he takes Maximus' dog cock and fucks his tiny mate. He can't wait to be pregnant and playing with his whole family.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
